Passenger aircraft typically have a layout that includes galleys, lavatories, passenger seats, and crew seats. The aircraft must also have necessary safety equipment, cooling equipment, and electronics equipment on board. Aircraft also provide various types of storage space for passenger carry-on items, passenger comfort items, as well as for catering items and any other items that may need to be stored during flight. These components and storage spaces may be positioned at various locations in the aircraft, depending upon the size of the aircraft.
Aircraft designers consistently seek to develop improved ways to use space on-board passenger aircraft and other passenger transport vehicles. For example, they have experimented with various seat arrangements and various storage options.